Prequel: The Weak Marley Rose
by AngellaCrickett
Summary: Before Marley met Jake, she did all she could just to go through life unnoticed. But then strangers offer her more power than she ever thought possible. Will she take it, and will it make a difference? Will it set her on the path she was always meant to be on? Or will Marley Rose continue to be perfectly unordinary? Prequel to The Weak Marley Rose.


**Hey guys! Wow, I was so overwhelmed by the great response that my first story received! So here is the brand new prequel to the story! While you can read this without having read The Weak Marley Rose, I think it makes much more sense! So please read and review! I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to all the people who read my first story and stuck with me for the second, this is for ya'll!**

**Shout out to klaine-klisses-and-bow-ties, who has been very inspiring to me! Go read Past and Present! One of my ****_favorite _****fanfics!**

* * *

This story is important, without it, so many other things would never had happened. The only thing that is completely unimportant and ordinary thing is our hero, Marley Rose.

If many people took the time to see Marley they would probably say that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. In fact the first boy who did notice her gave up his whole life... But thats getting ahead in the story...

Kurt spun around showing off a dark blue sweater with a checkered tie. "Look Blaine they have a matching bow tie!" His boyfriend was leaning against the counter. When Kurt turned to face him he saw that he was grinning.

"You think its fate?" Blaine asked, walking over and kissing him on the nose. Kurt sighed and kissed him on the top of his head. "Well then let me buy them for you." Blaine said with a grin.

When the boys paid for the clothes they walked from the store hand in hand. Both boys were very much in their element. The mall was one of the most trendy and expensive in the world, only the wealthy and privileged could afford to shop there.

And these two surely were privileged, Kurt had his hair styled to perfection and his green button down and dark skinny jeans matched Blaine's green bow tie and white sweater. Though some people shot them nasty looks, even those had a touch of envy in them.

"Lets try this shop." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a trendy well lit boutique. It looked, special and both boys were drawn to it. There they had fun pulling down silk vests, crisp shirts, and cashmere sweaters. They had pulled several things to try when there was a commotion at the opposite end of the store.

It was the shop attendant, she was on her knees scrambling to pick up several items of clothing while two blonde older ladies yelled at her. "You better watch where your going! You ran right into us, what are you stupid girl?"

Both boys brows furrowed. The attendant stood up and they saw she was about their age. She was beautiful too. She had a long wave of dark brown hair, with equally dark eyes. She was skinny, almost to the point of looking gaunt. At the moment she looked as if she would cry, her pale face was flushed and she had deep circles under her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Please ma'am, I am so sorry." She said with her arms full of clothes.

Kurt looked heartbroken as he watched her scrabbling around apologizing over and over as the two continued to berate her. He turned to see Blaine looking at him. "You think it's fate?" Blaine asked, with a knowing smile.

* * *

Marley Rose hated her job, she hated spending all of her time around stuck-up rich people who were pertinacious and rude to her all the time. She especially hated having to wear the clothes from the shop as uniform. They made her feel huge, like she was filling up the shop, she wore the biggest size they carried and was so scared that she would grow out of them soon.

But she kept at it, the job did pay well. She ate less and less to accommodate growing bigger and bigger. She stayed up late in her apartment freighting about her size and her lack of any sort of a spine.

She wanted to be brave...

But here she was stumbling over her own feet. She had knocked the clothes out of two of the only customers she had today. She looked down hoping the floor would open up and swallow her. "Please ma'am, I'm sorry." She couldn't cry... not here, not now.

"I want to speak to your manager girl!" The brazen woman said, shaking a blouse that was probably a quarter of her paycheck in her face. "You deserve to be fired!"

"Please ma'am no! I really need this job!" She gasped. But then someone took her shoulder, and wrapped an arm around her.

"She tripped, it was a mistake, so just leave her alone!" It was a tall light skinned boy, he was beautiful, as was his companion who was standing beside him. Marley huddled against him. He was tall and seemed to shield her from the hateful words.

"You need to back your fruity face out of this Pretty Boy!" She yelled at him, Marley gasped.

The curly haired boy clenched his jaw and stepped foreword. "Please watch what you say next. If you insult him one more time, you will pay. I promise." The two ladies looked highly offended. and one of them opened their mouth to speak.

"Leave, now!" His voice was almost at a shout, and it made Marley shudder.

When they walked off he turned to Marley's rescuer, who had let go of her and had his arms crossed and was looking down, his face was slowly turning red.

Marley wanted to say thanks, but she couldn't even find the words to say. It was alright though. "Kurt," His boyfriend said, crossing to him.

"I'm fine, Blaine I should be used to it. Why should it bother me?" But Blaine just shook his head.

Marley watches as Blaine's face turned heartbroken. He walked over to him and uncrossed Kurt's arms. They held hand, their foreheads pressed together, and Blaine whispered encouraging things.

She slipped back behind the counter, fading back to where she belonged. She watched Blaine, who wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his jaw, then his forehead, and this his lips.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, and Marley looked at the floor. "Thanks," She whispered. She felt so rude for being a part of the clearly intimate moment. Guilt radiated from her head to her toes, none of this would have happened if she hadn't had tripped.

They broke apart to look at her. "That was nothing I was glad to help." Kurt said, smiling at her. "Look nobody deserves to be treated that way." There was so much kindness in his eyes. Nobody had ever looked at her for so long.

Marley just kept looking at the floor. The two boys stayed arm and arm but looked at her, making her feel more uncomfortable. They left her alone for which she was grateful.

She went back to straightening things up. Her heart was still racing and she kept blinking, her head didn't want to clear. She kept her eyes on the two boys. The picked out several articles of clothing then made their way to the counter. She wanted them to leave, maybe then her heart rate would go back to normal.

"Hello, I just wanted to introduce ourselves, formally. My name is Kurt." Her rescuer said, handing several brightly colored items to her. She nodded, still not looking up. "And I'm Blaine." _He_ outstretched his hand but she just rung up their clothes.

"Marley," Her heart was racing faster and she was starting to get dizzy. That incident with the ladies hadn't scared her that much had it? Why wouldn't they just leave her alone like everybody else?

"Could we buy you a cup of coffee or something to eat?" Blaine offered, they were both looking at her, concerned.

Marley was getting very uncomfortable, her heart was beating painfully loud and she backed up, she felt a strong sense of fear. "Hey are you ok... Marley?!" She went crashing down, Kurt ran around the counter. He caught her and laid her down on the ground.

"I just got a little dizzy, I'm fine." She mumbled. But both boys were growing fainter.

"Blaine we need to help her!" Kurt said, she saw a resolute expression. She wondered what was wrong with his teeth before everything got dark.

When Marley woke up she was sitting in a trendy restaurant, she had on a large hat that she recognized from the store. It hid her face. Her mouth had a strange taste that she couldn't place. The room was darkly lit and she had been leaning against the wall. The two boys from the store... They were there.

She felt too good, more energized and more awake than she had in a long time. Her stomach rolled. She recognized the feelings of a full stomach, someone had fed her. Why? Didn't they realize how huge she would surly grow! She moved her huge fat body and finally peaked out from behind her hat.

"Hey you're awake," Kurt said kindly, giving her a small smile. He and Blaine were sitting across from her, each with tall glasses of champagne. "How are you feeling?"

"What did you do to me?" She asked, surprised, there was a determined vein of anger running through her voice. "How... how dare you!" It would take her days, days! She had worked to hard to cut out food and to finally feel as if she fit in her clothes, not stretched them out.

Both boys went pale, Blaine gave a nervous look to his partner before speaking. "You had passed out, you were shaking. We didn't know what else to do"

"That doesn't give you the right to do what you did. Its my body! How... How..." But she was losing courage as she spoke. Blaine held him self in such a way, they way he set his jaw. She was scared now.

"Look Marley... You understand we were trying to help you... and if you say anything to anyone it would put both of us in danger." She nodded, her voice coming out in barley more than a whisper.

"You fed me, even though I'm as big as a house!" Marley said, taking of the hat and slamming it down on the table. It shocked her that she would make a move like that.

"Marley listen to me." Kurt said, leaning foreword. "You hadn't eaten in days, and because of that you weren't sleeping. You already are nervous and timid, and what happened today put you on the road to a heart attack. We did what we had to do to save you... so will you please just trust us and keep our secret."

That stopped her. Secret? What were they talking about? She didn't know any secret, what were they so convinced that she would blab? "What are you talking about?"

That got a big reaction form both boys. Kurt stared as if he couldn't believe her, and Blaine went even more pale than he already was. "Oh no." Kurt whispered.

Marley tried to draw courage from their obvious discomfort, "What... Where you talking about?" But she withered before them.

They looked at each other, and Blaine took a deep breath. "Marley, Kurt and I are vampires." Her eyes grew so wide that even in the low light they shown. Her breathing grew shallow and she backed up as far in her chair as she could.

Marley thought back to the few second before she had passed out, her hands flew to her throat. Oh no... What had they done to her? Kurt passed his glass to her and she downed it in two drafts. When she didn't seem to calm down he passed her Blaine's drink and she drank that just as quickly.

She shook her head, having never had a drink before she found the results strange. Her head stopped racing and she felt as if all her muscles were dipped in molasses. She looked at the boys and spoke, her voice was lucid. "You gave me blood to make me better, it wasn't food?"

"Thats right, and we only did it because it was the only choice you have to believe us!" Blaine said. Marley nodded, blinking a lot. She was not used to the alcohol running through her veins.

"Can you listen to me? Marley please," Kurt said. "We know you are freaking out and we know that you are mad and scared and cant really do anything about it. But what if we could offer you a chance to be stronger, braver, more powerful?"

She looked back and forth between the two boys and then Kurt continued. "What if you could become a vampire like us. You have a very serious eating disorder and if you keep it up you could kill yourself. We can take all that away from you, you could be like us. We can teach you how to be braver. We went into that store today for a reason, because someway somehow we are supposed to help you."

"Marley if you say no then we will walk away right now and you will never see us again. But think about it for a minute. You have the chance to be extraordinary, you are extraordinary its just that nobody, including you can see it." Blaine's face softened. "We do care, so please just think about it."

There was such a long stretch of silence after that. Marley looked down at the floor, her hand twisting in her lap.

What they were offering her was crazy. She was not crazy and not impulsive, even with the liquor she still knew... But underneath all of that, in the very darkest part of Marley Rose's heart she wanted everything they offered her. She wanted strength, she wanted power, she didn't want to work in a place where people were rude to her.

Vampire's they didn't eat normal food, and all the myths and lore portrayed them as beautiful and skinny, what she wanted to be more than anything.

Marley Rose wasn't brave, or daring, but she was desperate, she look at all the faults that she hated, and all the things that she wanted, _the very things they were offering. _These boys were the ones who had saved her, in their own way they had helped her. She wasn't brave, but maybe this would be thing think to make her this way.

"What would I have to do?"

* * *

Marley sat at the table, looking around through brand new eyes. She held herself no taller than before. Kurt and Blaine had promised to help with that, to make her appear more confident, more assured. She hoped it would help. This had not made her more brave, she was stronger, she looked better.

Kurt put his hand on her shoulder, and she smiled at him as he and Blaine sat down. Blaine handed her a cup of blood, she took a small sip to appease him. But the thought of eating anything made her set it down. That had not changed, her stomach fell, she was more happy than she had ever been before, but still could not eat.

"We know you are still adjusting to all of this," Kurt said, taking one of her hands. "But we thought you would like something fun, it will give us a chance to dress you up. Its almost a whole month away so we will have time to shop." She smiled at him, she had never had friends before and these two boys had grown closer to her than she had ever thought possible.

"You will have time to get adjusted. We're still a little worried about you Marley." Blaine said, looking at her with his deep all knowing eyes. Kurt leaned back and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist.

She looked down and then spoke. "I'm sure I will love it. It will be something new, and I need to do new things, this is my life now." She peeked up through her hair. "What is it?"

Both boys grinned, Blaine pulled out a think white gilded invitation. "How would you like to go to a ball?"

* * *

**So what did ya'll think?! I really hope you liked this, it was very different from the first one, because I wanted to get more into the relationships between Marley, Kurt, and Blaine. So read and review! And if you haven't, go read and review my other story, The Weak Marley Rose, its all about Marley as a vampire, and it has Jake! I think you will like it! Read and Review! Likes and Dislikes! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Angel C.**


End file.
